Fate, Hate, Love And everything in between
by Candy Kissed
Summary: She's a broken author, he's a masked singer/actor. with the help of her best friends, her brother s , a trip to california and a bit of fate, Will everything finally fall into place? Or will some people attempt to mess with their chance at love?


**Story : Fate, Hate, Love (and everything in between)**

**Storyline : Chad; an over-analyzed actor/singer who is forced to wear a mask for the media, Sonny; a broken author who's still struggling to recover, even after two years. With a little help from her brother(s), her best friends, and a trip to California, will everything fall into place? Or will a few people mess up fate's plan? **

**Disclaimer : All recognizable characters owned by Disney, I just tear them up and play them to become forced actors/singers and broken authors. And I had FUN. :) Oh, and I own all unrecognizable characters and this little, tiny plot.**

**PS: Can anyone tell me how beta-ing works? Thanks. 3 **

**Prologue**

**_Chad (3rdP POV)_**

"Hey, Chad." Samantha said to the ever so handsome, Chad Dylan Cooper as he picked up his phone "How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been good, S. Celebrity life, though. I really have no words for it, honestly. Its so irritating sometimes. Four years, three movies, two albums and I still haven't gotten used to it." Chad's mind drifted to his years before he went to acting school. Before he was discovered.

"Chad, did you hear what I said?" Samantha's voice broke him out of his reverie, her tone was joking, but there was a hint of annoyance leaking its way into her voice.

"Sorry, no, repeat it again, S. I sort of drifted off a bit there." Chad said, running his hands through his soft, blonde hair as he sat in his trailer.

"I said, Tasha told me to tell you that she missed you, gag much? Eden and Charles say that they miss you too and that you better come down to Cali soon, and honestly, I miss you too. So, in plain, you're missed. I still don't like Tasha though. Watch out for her, she's always been that little bitch from hell."

"Oh, Sam, you're just too hard to please. Tasha is fine once you get to know her. Let Eden and Charles know that I'll go down as soon as I get that two week break from my movie. And I miss them and I miss you too, but I got to go, business calls, or more like, the director calls. So, bye Sam." Chad said.

"Yeah, yeah, superstar. Go kick some ass for me. Bye." She said as she hung up.

* * *

_**Sonny**_

"Hey, Brother Bear," I said wearily as I plopped down on the sofa next to my brother, I lay my head on his lap. Then I looked to Kevin and James. "Other Brother Bears." I sighed. Kevin and James had eventually became my older brother figures, and I their little sister figure, since they were both only child's. And they were also the only guys that Andy trusted me with.

"Hey, Sonny." Both of them said, looking worriedly at me, it proved I looked like absolute crap.

"Hey, Baby Bear. You look like shit. Are you okay?" He said. I looked to him, shaking my head and rolling my eyes as he patted soothingly against my dark, wavy hair.

"Thanks for sugar-coating it, big brother." I said, drowning my words in sarcasm, but still too lazy and deadpanned from work to move from Andy's lap.

"No problem, Honey. I'm serious though, Ally. You're so thin now, you make the kids in Somalia look healthy. Right guys?" He said to both me and his best friends, the same ones since forever.

"Yeah, Al, you should probably go take a shower." James said. His head shaking slightly.

"Tell you what, Sonny, I'll have my famous western omelet out for you when you're done. Kay?" Andy said. I sighed, if only I had a penny for every time I did that nowadays. I hated my brother when he brought out the western omelet, the one thing I could never resist, against me. I sat up and made my way to my bedroom, where my bathroom was.

"You better have that omelet out in twenty or I'll stick the pan where the sun don't shine, brother." I said. I got a bit bitchy after a long day filled with work. A tiring one at that. James and Kevin snickered at my response. I took my shower and relaxed as the hot water pounded on my back, filling the whole bathroom with mist and the familiar smell of vanilla and strawberry shampoo when I lathered up my hair. I rinsed off and wrapped myself with a towel. I washed my face and shaved my legs.

As soon as I was done, I walked back into my bedroom to look for a pair of yoga pants, because those are kick-ass comfortable, and my navy blue tank top. I dried my hair with a blow drier and put on some socks.

"Omelet's ready." Andy called out as I walked out of the bedroom, dumping the damp towel in to the laundry basket. "See, honey, you look so much better now. I know writing books are hard shit and all, but honestly, Sonny, you need to stop working so hard and remember to feed yourself every once in a while." He said to me as he put the plate in front of me. I cut a big piece from the omelet, enjoying the taste of my brother's cooking. I swallowed after chewing.

"I know, but I can't do that, I mean, I can feed myself, I just forget to sometimes, but I can't go behind on my hours, Nico want's those drafts in quick, and I don't and will not write my books halfheartedly, Andy."

"I'll talk to Nico for you if you'd like." Kevin piped. He was obviously listening in to the conversation from the living room.

"You go do that," Andy boomed to Kevin. I sighed. Brothers, what would I do without them. "Don't worry, little one, we'll get you a little vacation time." He said, as he patted, then kissed my hair and then walked to the refrigerator to pull out four cans of beer. He tossed me one. "Loosen up, baby girl." He shuffled out to the living room. I owed so much to Andy, Kevin and James, we moved out to Vancouver from Washington when my parent's died on Andy's freshman year in college, which made him very, very, very protective over me. I hated that I took him away from all the usual college-y activities all their friend's got to do. They insisted that I wasn't a complete pain in the ass for them. And instead of going to college when I was eighteen, like all my friends were, I wrote a book and had it published. In four years, I've written three books, all on the high-ratings list, NYT best sellers list, and a lot of others. I was proud, since I've always loved reading and writing, and I know Andy, Kevin and James were too. I shook my head as I concentrated back on my food again as I felt my thoughts drift back to the horrible memory of that messy break up with Tyler.

* * *

**A/N : Review please, Reviews because I love them, And I love you for making me love them, so review so I can love them and love you because everyone loves to be loved, so, make me love you. :) I love you. :)**

Sera.


End file.
